Love Thief
by Cybil Kitty
Summary: Twilight and Chibi Vampire cross over, Edward and Bella are happily in love, but what will happen when a strange vampire who is attracked to humans who are in love comes to town? Will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

There was a person she couldn't see clearly, it was too dark, but the person was quite small… a girl perhaps? Yes it seemed to be female, her very long hair gently shifting in the wind. Who was this person? She was coming to Forks, she was looking for something… no someone… a vampire with light blonde hair and golden eyes, Jasper?! … No, it wasn't Jasper, the girl was looking for someone else…someone older… Carlisle? Why was someone looking for him?

The vision changed slightly and blood crimson eyes were reviled, the girl was a vampire but no just a vegetarian like them this one fed one humans and she was getting closer to Forks, but she wasn't passing by like a few others had, she was coming here specifically to find Carlisle Cullen.

"Alice?" a soothing voice called, Alice snapped back to reality, blankly staring into Jasper's loving face with his golden eyes searching to find hers. "What did you see?" he asked gently, Alice thought for a moment and looked back at her vision to make sure that she had understood it before she started speaking untrue facts.

"A vampire is looking for Carlisle, she's coming here" she murmured gently so that only he could hear her soft voice, Jasper nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"Is she a friend?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her before" Alice said quietly, Jasper tensed, feeling that she was uneasy before releasing a wave of calmness and smiling at his soul mate. "Thanks" she whispered to him lovingly.

"We should tell Carlisle" Jasper stated, she nodded before standing up and gracefully prancing over to the phone beside Edward's piano, dialling the hospital's number as she knew that Carlisle would have his phone turned off during work. Jasper moved next to her as she waited for someone to pick up at the reception.

"Yes, how may I help you?" a bored receptionist asked tiredly.

"Yes, I'm Alice Cullen and I need to talk to my father, Dr. Cullen" she said remembering to speak slowly and clearly enough for the human's weak ears to hear and understand.

"Ok, I'll just go get him" the woman on the other end replied and Alice heard her mutter "Yeah I'll go find the sexy thing" in a whisper under her breath which would have been impossible for another human to hear but Alice's keen hearing had picked it up, she simply smiled as she tried to not to giggle.

"Hello Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked, he sounded as if he was tired too. Alice glanced at Jasper who nodded in encouragement at her before spoke.

"I had a vision, another vampire is coming here and she's looking for you, but I have no idea who she is but I saw that she has very long hair and red eyes" she explained before carrying on "Does that mean anything to you?" she asked, she reaching out her small hand and grasped a hold of Jasper's and squeezed it tightly.

"I have met quite a few vampires with long hair and red eyes so I really can't answer that"

"Yeah Alice, a girl vampire with red eyes is so hard to find, they're a rare breed those red eyed creatures, especially the ones with long hair, you basically have to go out on the full moon to find those" Emmett's voice cut in chuckling, he had obviously picked up another phone in the house and turned this into a three way conversation.

Alice heard Carlisle sigh in slight annoyance "Put the phone down, Emmett"

Emmett gave a fake and over acted sigh of sadness "I feel so rejected… nobody in this family loves me… I'll just go weep like a little girl… don't mind me" he whimpered pathetically. It was then that Alice noticed that Jasper was no longer at her side, or anywhere in the room for the matter.

"If none of you love me then I'll just… oh hey Jazz…" Emmett said before letting out a cry of shock and Jasper's voice came over the line.

"I'm sorry about that, but Carlisle, what are we going to do about this other vampire? She could be dangerous" Jasper asked worriedly.

"We'll just wait until she arrives, or until Alice has another vision but we should stay alert. I have to get back to work now but we can talk later with everyone" Carlisle said before hanging up.

"He hurt me…" Emmett wailed from over the connection.

"Emmett, you found another phone? How many do we have here?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Five I think… you bully… you hit me…" he replied miserably and false sadness.

"I barely touched you" Jasper sighed annoyed, Alice giggled at the way the boys were acting but then she realised something.

"Um guys, we're all in the same house so why are we doing this?" she asked, she could hear as they both stopped breathing for a moment in thought and she could practically hear the little gears in their heads stopped for a moment.

"It's fun" Emmett chuckled, Alice giggled before putting the phone down, Emmett was really silly at times.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cybil-kitty**_- … I have no idea where the phone part came from, I started writing really seriously and then my maturity just went '_Farewell! I've enjoyed our time together and now I leave you to do fuck all_' and my childishness just took over… so erm, yeah…

Most important the new character in this story IS NOT MINE! Ok, I do not own her at all, I own nothing apart from my childishness and my demented belief that I am a cat. So anyway yes this is a cross over with CHIBI VAMPIRE and it has the character ELDA MARKER in it, or will because she wasn't in this chapter.

So please review if you want this to be continued. Sorry that this chapter was so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle put the phone down after speaking to his children, thanking the receptionist he quickly made his way to his office, ignoring all of the humans around him.

He closed the door behind him as he entered the clean and tidy room, walking to the wooden desk and slumping down into the seat, deep in his own thoughts.

Who was this mysterious female coming to visit him? From the way Alice had spoken it didn't seem like a member of the Volturi and Alice would have known if it was someone from Tanya's family, he searched his mind for an answer, who was it? And why did that person, whoever it was, wanted to see him?

A knock on the door brought him back out of his own little world and he called for the visitor to come in. A nurse walked in and smiled at him shyly, he knew that she had a crush on him; most of the female staff in the hospital did, as well as quiet a few patients.

"Dr. Cullen, you're needed to take a look at a patient who's just been brought in, it looks like an animal attack" she said, he inwardly froze for a moment although on the outside his face didn't change from his warm expression. He stood up and followed the nurse of his office, passing through the corridor once again before coming to large room where a number of patients were either being treated or waiting, walking up to a middle aged woman he instantly recognised as Mrs. Carter, her husband worked beside Charlie at the police station, he wasn't sure as to what her career choice was, the last he heard she was trying her hand at becoming a writer.

"So, Mrs. Carter, how do you feel?" he asked causally, picking up the woman's documents and a report from the nurses, he instantly cringed reading the words 'what appears to be a animal bite on the patients neck' he took another look at the woman who was sitting comfortably on the small bed and sure enough bandages had been loosely wrapped her throat.

She looked up at him without speaking for a moment, most likely accessing herself "Well my neck is very sore and I do feel a little queasy" she replied, Carlisle nodded while he tried to control his actions, if she had been bitten by a vampire, then why wasn't the venom effecting her system already? Why wasn't she screaming in pain as it burned through her fragile human body?

"May I take a look at your neck?" he asked using his soft doctor voice, surprised by his own ability to speak in such a calm manner while he was internally having a panic attack, the woman nodded and reached up her hand, tugging the bandages off.

He was right. He could see the humanoid shape to the teeth marks, why hadn't anyone else realised that the bite wound would match their own teeth if only they looked close enough? Whoever had bitten her had an impression amount of self control though, it appeared to be a single bite to the internal jugular vein where as a lot of vampires tore at the flesh while they fed, in a horrific frenzy, this one was clean and done well.

"Do you remember what bit you?" he asked as he continued to examine the wound, she shook her head slightly, staring down at the ground shamefully.

"No, I was out with on a bird slighting tripe with a friend of mine, he had set up a small camp beside a river and I saw something moving up in a nearby tree, I thought it was bald headed eagle and my friend and I were competing to see who could take a photo of one first so I walked through the trees a little to try and look at it from a better angle and everything just went black, I don't remember anything else, my friend found me a few minutes later on the ground"

Carlisle nodded simply as if he was truly trying to think of what had happened to her, but it was obvious, with the wound and her description of the events he was positive that it had been a vampire, one of his own kind but with no morals, who had attacked her, but still, why wasn't the venom hurting her?!

"How long ago did this happen?" he asked cautiously, running a hand through his lovely blonde hair.

"I guess it must have been about half an hour ago by now" she shrugged absent minded.

What? Thirty minutes? A full half of an hour? The venom was fast and took effect as soon as a vampire bit their victim, she should have certainly begun the transformation by now. It was almost like she had been bitten by a venom-less vampire, which was a preposterous idea… unless, could it be possible? There was only one vampire in existence he knew of that wasn't venomous… and Alice had said that a vampire was coming to visit him.

His honey coloured eyes widened and his mouth went slack as he realised who exactly it was.

Elda Marker.

She was an old friend of his; she was also able to bite humans without turning them into vampires and she was somehow able to drink a little blood without seriously harming the human but her talents came at a high price. She, like Jasper felt other people's emotions; well she only sensed one kind of emotion. Love. She could tell how strongly one person felt towards another, and when she sensed a human who was in love she would be immediately drawn to them, desperately wanting to drink in their blood as if it were a fine wine, but it seemed that as she drank their blood she would also take away the feeling of love as well.

They had met when a few years after he had been changed, at first they're relation had begun as a result of their general fascination with each other, as he was the first vampire she had met that didn't feed on humans, she apparently wasn't even aware before then that they could live on only animals, and for him it was her outrageous ability, she never failed to amaze him as he watched her practise her bizarre feeding, and then for the human to walk away practically unharmed.

Their friendship had blossomed from that interest into pure affection for each other, he thought he had been in love with her for a time but it wasn't like the love he held for Esme, it was somehow different and yet still as strong, she had told him once that the love she sensed from him was so strong that if he was a human she would have turned animalistic with want, which he supposed was a compliment. They had also been married for a short while, though it was merely for social status, he had begun to be quite a well known doctor at the time but the local humans didn't trust Elda, they seemed to think that there had to be something wrong with a woman of her age who was not engaged to anyone, though it didn't help that she was never a fan of humans in the first place, he had actually worried that they were going to accuse her of witchcraft, but thankfully nothing of the sort had ever occurred.

Then one day, over one hundred and fifty years ago, she had suddenly announced that she was leaving, he had asked her to stay, begged her in fact, but she simply said that she had to leave, and left.

He wasn't sure how to react to Elda's return, he was still a little sore at the way she had just left, on the other hand he was thrilled that his beloved friend was paying him a visit, it showed that she still clearly cared for him, another part of him was the slightest bit worried that Esme may become upset when the two of them met, not for the fact that they had been married but more about the fact that Elda had been such a big part of his life for so long and he had never mention her to his family.

The main worry was what could happen if Elda discovered that Edward was in love with a human, she had always been a strong believer that vampires and humans couldn't be together, he was frightened that she would try to use her odd ability to destroy the possible 'threat', not that Bella was a threat, she was one of the bravest and kindest people he had ever met, but still, he couldn't help but worry. He would have to make sure that Bella was never left alone with her if she intended to stay with his family, it was probably a good idea not to let Rosalie be alone with her either as his eldest daughter would only be too happy to help if Elda wished to take Bella's love.

"Um, Dr. Cullen?" Mrs Carter's soft voice broke his line of though, his eyes snapped back to the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I was busy thinking for a moment. Well I would say that you're going to be fine, but I will prescribe you some anti-inflammatories, when was the last time you had a tetanus shot?" he asked as he began to think clearly again.

"About six years ago…" Mrs Carter said with a thoughtful expression on her face, Carlisle nodded.

"Yes you will have to have one then, and also a rabies vaccination, since we have no idea what attacked you we can't be too careful…" he trailed off slightly in his own thoughts again.

'Those aren't necessary but the people may question me if I didn't treat her properly, since I can't simply explain that she was bitten by a harmless vampire…' he thought solemnly, he picked up the clipboard again and began filling out the details on it before turning to smile kindly towards the nurse who had been standing quietly watching him more than the patient.

"Could you take care of that for me please? I have some important work I have to do in my office" he asked and once again flashed her a breathtaking smile, he held back a knowing grin when he heard her heart beat racing, she flushed slightly pink and nodded.

"Yes of course" she said, he smiled once more before swiftly leaving the room and making his way back to his office to grab his coat and bag then would explain to the receptionist that he had to leave early so that he could go home and tell his family of the discoveries he had made.

As he walked as a human's pace down the corridor the smell hit him long before he reached his office, that overly sweet smell that he recognised so clearly. Elda was already here.

He stared at the door in front of him blankly for a moment, wondering whether he should go in or simply run away, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face her yet, this was all so sudden.

He pushed his fears and worries to the back of his mind and quickly opening the door, walking straight into the room without a second thought.

There she was, she hadn't aged single day, or course it was impossible for her to but it was always an odd experience for him to be away from someone for so long, whatever part of his brain that still seemed at times human saying that the person would look different, and then for nothing to have changed.

She was sitting on top of his desk, her slim legs cross and a smirk on her face. He took in her appearance, starting from the bottom, her long and slim legs were hidden in a pair of pink thigh length boots, he stared at her legs longer than he should of have, but he couldn't help but think how odd it seemed for her to wear something like that, the last time they were together she would have been arrested for indecent exposure if she had dared wear something like this before, but of course she had to update her fashion as the years went by.

His eyes moved up past the blue denim mini skirt, another thing he would have never imagined her in, past the white tank top and the dark pink jacket and to her beautiful face.

That hadn't changed at all, her crimson eyes, sparkling from the fresh meal from a few hours ago, seemed to be taking him in as well and her mouth had turned into a even larger smug smile than before, the main thing Carlisle noticed was that her once dark blonde hair was now a pale pink colour, it shaped her face perfectly before parting on either side of her neck, trailing down her front right down to her feet.

"I see you're still a doctor… I thought you might have gotten bored by now" she said, still grinning at him, she slipped gracefully of the desk and walked across the room to him, her arms opening towards him. Without a second thought he embraced her tightly, so tightly that he knew she would snapped in two if she were human as suddenly all of his worries seemed to disappear at being with his cherished friend once again, for the first time in over one hundred and fifty years.

"Elda you're back…" he murmured into her pink hair, his mind so frazzled that he couldn't say anything besides the obvious, he heard her giggle at little, he opened his golden eyes as he nuzzled his face onto the top of her head before asking "So what is this about?" he asked, mindlessly caressing a long lock of her hair.

She shrugged again him "It goes with the eyes" she said quietly from where her face was pressing into his chest "And I suppose the cuter aspects of Japanese popular culture got the best of me"

"Japan? That's where you were…" he muttered mostly to himself, why didn't he think to look there?

"Mmm" she nodded "Though unluckily I happened to be in Nagasaki in 1945, it was terrible, I thought I was going to die…" she said shivering slightly at the memory, Carlisle's arms unconsciously tightened around her, she was there when one of the atomic bombs were dropped?

"Vampires can survive atomic bombs?" he asked slightly confused, he knew they were incredibly strong, but was that possible to survive?

"I don't know, I would have been in the centre of the blast but I ran to the outskirts of the city" she muttered "But anyway, apart from the idiotic human wars, how have you been?" she asked, letting her arms slip off him and freed herself from his loving embrace.

"I've been very good, I've been able to create a family who share my vision" he replied, smiling to himself as he thought of his wonderful family, his loving wife and his lovely children. Elda's expression turned into one of shock for a moment before the smirk took over her face once again.

"So I take it that you're stilling chasing deer and goats for food?" she asked him, he nodded in reply, it was so easy to talk to her, it was like nothing had ever happened and she had been apart of his family the whole time.

He gave her a stern look however as he remembered Mrs Carter "While we're on the subject of our diets, I treated a woman you bit earlier"

"Oh yeah, the lady in the forest, she was tasty" Elda sighed distantly, as slight look of bliss on her face as she remembered the delicious love that had been coming from the human. "So ignoring that, tell me about this family of yours! I didn't think there could ever be anyone else with your level of self control"

"Why don't you come back with me to meet them?" he asked smiling kindly towards her, the smirk appeared once again as she nodded.

* * *

**_Cybil kitty_**- There, sorry it took a while, also this chapter wasn't very good for Elda's character, it was hard to keep her in character while writing this, but I think I did ok, I've also decided to add two more Chibi vampire characters, Anju and Ren who will hopefully appear in the next chapter.

So please review, it really helps me to write when I get feedback


End file.
